Una fiesta de disfrases
by jinshinhina
Summary: Hitoria de la fiesta de disfrases en konoha con nuestros queridos personajes
1. Chapter 1

**Una fiesta de disfraces**

**Capitulo 1 antes de…**

En una calorosa tarde muchos jóvenes se preparaban para una velada divertida. El joven Uzumaki había organizado una fiesta de disfraces e invito a todos sus compañeros y amigos. Dicha fiesta seria en la residencia Hyuga ya que era la el lugar mas grande además de que el líder del clan al no estar presente dio su consentimiento de que fuera ese el lugar para llevarla acabo , claro también con ciertas condiciones y como prueba de la responsabilidad de su recién elegida sucesora. Para suerte de la Hyuga menor esta vez se le permitió quedar para así disfrutar de la celebración.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde y una gran ofrenda se encontraba puesta fuera de las oficinas del Hokage o en este caso de la Hokage. En ella se encontraban distintos tributos como velas, fotos, comida y bebidas de todos tipos y varias cosas mas.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Residencia Hyuga 3:00 pm-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En el lugar de la fiesta se encontraba el rubio muy apurado adornando el salón principal, una ojiperla preparando algunos bocadillos al igual que su hermana, también se encontraba un castaño que acomodaba las bebidas en las distintas mesas.

-debo ir a recoger mi disfraz-comento la castaña

-esta bien Hanabi-chan-respondió la ojiperla-puedes irte yo terminare con lo que falta

-yo te acompaño, también debo ir por el mío-dijo el joven castaño

-Muy bien Konohamaru-kun, vallan no sea que cierren antes-musito la pelinegra mientras sacaba mas bebidas ya las acomodaba

-¿segura que esta bien onee-chan?-cuestiono la ojiblanco al ver todo lo que faltaba

-clara que si, ustedes no se preocupan que yo aun sigo aquí-sonrió el rubio-no se preocupen terminaremos a tiempo-termino de decir mientras cargaba unas sillas

-esta bien, nos vemos-respondieron ambos castaños mientras salían del lugar

Al salir ambos jóvenes se produjo un silencio un poco incomodo ya que la ojiperla se ponía un poco nerviosa cuando se quedaba asolas con el rubio. La razón de esta es simple, bien es sabido que ella se le declaro al chico en aquella gran batalla por salvar la aldea, sin embargo él todavía no le ha respondido nada a pesar de que ya ha pasado mas de un año, pero no es por que no quiera sino que cada ves que intentaba él darle respuesta a su declaración era interrumpido. Muchas veces la llego a invitar a comer ramen, pero siempre tenia que pasar algo, como cuando Iruka apareció y no los dejo solos en resto del día, esa vez le convino en cierta manera ya que él fue el que pago. En otras ocasione si no eran perseguidos por las admiradoras disque enamoradas de él serian molestados por todos las pretendientes que deseaban salir con la chica. A nadie se le hacia extraño que esto pasara puesta que ellos eran el "salvador del mundo" y la heredera del clan mas reconocido y prestigioso del país del fuego, además de que él se convirtió en un chico muy apuesto y ella era le joven mas hermosa de la aldea desde su físico hasta su dulce personalidad.

Otras veces que caminaban por el bosque se encontraban a alguien que los interrumpía, como Sai que apareció y empezó a analizarlos según lo que había aprendido leyendo. Un sinfín de buenas oportunidades se le habían escapado. Pero él sabia que esa noche a como diera lugar le daría fin a esta espera y el probable sufrimiento de la moza. Uanque una voz l saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿crees que esto sea suficiente?-preguntaba la chica-¿he Naruto-kun?

-claro que si, en realidad creo que es bastante-decía mientras terminaba de recoger algunas cosas-por cierto iré a poner algo en la ofrenda-le mostro cosas de su mochila

-yo también tengo que ir, por Neji-niisan-esto ultimo la dijo en bajo

-Entonces vamos Hi-na-ta-chan-le tomo por el brazo al deletrear su nombre

-s…si-sonrió levemente-vamos Naruto-kun-se alegro ya que tras mas de un año conviviendo con el ojiazul aprendió que cuando le llamaba de esa manera era solo con la mera intención de alegrarla.

Ambos caminaban a su destino cuando a lo lejos alcanzaron a ver a dos de sus amigos que se retiraban de la ofrenda.

-¡teme!-grito el rubio

-Dobe-dijo el azabache

-buenas tardes Sasuke-kun-saludo al chico-hola Sakura-san

-¿Cómo estas Hinata?-le respondió el saludo la pelirosa-Naruto-sonrió

-Hola Sakura-chan ¿están listo para esta noche?-pregunto animado

-si ya tenemos listo nuestros disfraces… ¿ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para los suyos?

-¿nosotros?-se preguntaban-pues no

-claro que ustedes-los señalo-son nuestros anfitriones, seria lógico que fueran parecido

-pues yo iré como de zombi o algo así fue la apuesta con Ino

-ja ja por eso nosotros no quisimos entrar en eso-se burlo la ojijade-¿y tú Hinata?

-yo-se apeno tras la burla-de novia cadáver

-ven hasta concuerdan ambos-dijo la pelirosa

-hmp-por fin hablo el ojinegro-se ve que Hinata-chan y Naruto son al para cual- se mofo

-etto… ¿y ustedes de que irán?-pregunto la ojiperla en un intento por cambiar el tema

-pues yo seré un ángel -respondió la ojijade- y él..

-seré el diablo-respondió de manera escalofriante

-si eso, etto ya debemos ir a alistarnos-empezaron a caminar-nos vemos en la noche-grito la pelirrosa ya de lejos

-hasta luego- se despidieron ambos aun con escalofríos por como había hablado el azabache

-será mejor nos apuremos ¿no?

-Si Naruto-kun

Ambos pusieron algunos objeto en la mesa e hicieron una pequeña oración para después marcharse.

-yo me iré a alistar Naruto-kun-se despedía la ojiperla

-espera-grito al ver que ella se alejaba-voy contigo aquí traigo mis cosas-señalo su mochila

-…..- la moza se puso totalmente roja al pensar que su amado se cambiaría en su casa

-hum… ¿algún problema?-pregunto inocente-haa, perdón-la miro pícaramente al descubrir la razón de su reacción- se me olvido que estaríamos los dos solitos, no quiero incomodarte

-no…no es eso, solo que-se apeno y volteo al piso

-no te preocupes, aunque sea mayor que tu no te are nada malo-le susurro, a lo que ella solo asintió a seguir caminando.

Su tan repentino comportamiento de ambos era que desde un tiempo atrás para la fecha el joven se había dado cuenta que su compañera se avergonzaba con cada pequeño comentario un poco comprometido y le había tomado de juego el hacerla sufrir con eso.

Por parte de la chica no solo eso le preocupaba si no también el hecho de que su disfraz era un poco revelador y atrevido para su gusto y esperaba poder pasar a donde Ino y poder razonar con ella para cambiar su disfraz para con él a su lado iba a ser imposible.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 durante…

Los dos anfitriones ya se encontraban en el salón. Aun les faltaba arreglarse, pero y todo lo demás estaba listo.

-muy bien, iré a cambiarme al baño-dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a una puerta-¿espero que no que moleste que lo tome prestado Hinata?

-no-se le quedo mirando-espera Naruto-kun, puedes cambiarte en una de las habitaciones

-¿en cuál?-respondió de manera fría

-¿ahora qué le pasa a Naruto-kun?-pensaba la chica-en la que quieras-le respondió

-ok-se fue a la primera que encontró-no tardare

Ambos se metieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse. Un pequeño cambio de atmosfera acababa de ocurrir.

-me pregunto ¿si abre sido muy cruel?-pensaba el rubio mientras se desvestía-a mi tampoco me gusta mucho mi disfraz y menos porque Ino se encargo de escogerlo-miraba su disfraz

Su tarje consistía en una playera de rejilla que le quedaba muy justa y remarcaba cada musculo, además de que estaba rasgada, como pantalón era igual unos jeans color azul igualmente rasgado con una cadena que salía de su bolsillo delantera derecho y se metía en el bolsillo trasero del mismo lado y como accesorios una cinta ensangrentada en la cabeza, una corbata naranja mal amarrada y unas muñequeras a medio brazo.

-Ino debe de estar loca-suspiro y empezó a vestirse

Hinata que todo el tiempo había estado pesando sobre lo vergonzoso que seria ponerse ese vestuario tan atrevido. Un vestido rasgado y roto que se iba desde la rodilla con una abertura del lado derecho que llegaba abajo del muslo, con un corte de v mostrando la superficie de su pecho; igualmente con su velo ensangrentado.

-¿Naruto-kun se abra enojado?-suspiro-mejor me apuro-empezó a cambiarse

Pasaron mas de 40 minutos y salió el rubio para sentarse en el sillón tomando un vaso para servirse algo cuando escucho unos pasos y volteo.

-a…aaa-no podía decir palabra al ver a su compañera salir

Se había puesto resignada aquel vestido que le quedaba perfectamente marcando la forma de su cuerpo, además se maquillo delineándose los ojos de color negro con una sombra azul rojizo que le daba un aire malvado y con un color rojo obscuro en sus labios.

-¿me veo tan mal Naruto-kun?-pregunto al ver la reacción de su amado

-¡no!-grito exaltado- te vez… te vez Hermosa-le dijo mientras se acercaba

-t…tu también te v...vez muy g…gu…guaa-se ruborizo de pies a cabeza y corrigió-te vez bien

-gracias pero aun estoy incompleto, Ino dijo que vendría temprano para ayudarme

-¿enserio?-se escuchó el timbre tocar-yo abro

-HO!-se sorprendió la rubia- Hinata te vez… muy atrevida, no pensé que te vestirías con eso realmente-entro a la residencia sin dejar decir palabra a la ojiperla- pensé que irías a suplicarme cambiar tu ropa…-se quedo mirando al ojiazul que estaba sentado dentro

-hola Ino- se levantándose del asiento

-aww!-se acerco para observar al zombi-aun falta verdad

-si, ya vamos a terminar mi disfraz

-vamos-caminaron hacia la habitación-ahora te traigo a tu zombi

-¿?-solo vio como se iban-eso era lo que quería hacer-suspiro

Pasaron unos minutos para que llegara otra persona, claro no se esperaba que llegasen tan temprano apenas eran las 7:30 pm, pero aun así se escucho al timbre y la ahora novia fue a abrir y para su sorpresa se encontró con la pareja de la rubia.

-Hola Hinata-saludo

-buenas tardes Sai-kun-saludo al pelinegro

-que bonito disfraz, seguro que Ino se alegro al verte

-si, ella esta adentro arreglando a Naruto-kun-le informaba mientras entraban

-ya veo-vio que no había nadie mas-he llegado muy temprano ¿cierto?

-no, esta bien-se escucharon pasos ambos voltearon

-Sai-kun- corrió la rubia a abrasarlo-te vez estupendo

-tu igual

-¿Qué tal nos vemos?-pregunto la rubia a los muertos vivientes

Ellos vestían atuendos también escogidos por la rubia, ella de bruja su vestido igual y mas atrevido que el de la ojiperla; y él de vampiro con ropa igual de entallada que el rubio.

-se ven muy bien juntos-se escucho hablar al rubio-hola Sai

-hola Naruto, veo que ya han terminado

La ojiperla no podía decir palabra el ver el cambio un poco sorprendente en él. Ino le había delineado perfectamente los ojos poniéndola debajo de ellos sombra negra, en los labios también un negro y con sangre bajando por ellos, además de unas cicatrices que se veían muy reales. Que totalmente encantada con lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué te parece Hinata?-pregunto el zombi acercándose a su rostro

-te ves muy bien-dijo inconsciente

-solo bien, ja, se ve gua-pí-si-mo- volteo a ver pícaramente a la ojiperla-¿verdad Hinata?

-si-aun estaba sin conciencia y hablando por inercia

Sonó el timbre de nuevo. Así empezaron a llegar los demás invitados. Sakura con un vestido totalmente blanco con sus alas y su aureola. Sasuke con un traje formal de color rojo intenso con corbata negra, sus cuernos y la cola de diablo. Kiba de hombre lobo igualmente escogido por Ino, Shino como asesino, Rock Lee de momia, Ten Ten como pirata, Chouji de carnicero asesino, Shikamaru de Frankenstein que iba acompañado por Temari como la novia del mismo, incluso se habían disfrazado Tsunade como doctora macabra junto con Shizune de enfermera, Kakashi como esqueleto y Gai de pie grande. Estos y muchos otros se encontraban presentes.

El ambiente de la fiesta se encontraba divertido todos habían llevado algo para cooperar, Tsunade llevo su preciado sake del cual compartía alegremente ya que ese noche no tendría que trabajar, pero con acepciones, es decir a los menores de edad no le daba y claro ninguno de ellos le pedían.

-propongo un brindis por este día-grito la ojimiel alzando su vaso

Se tubo que esperar a que todos tuvieran sus bebidas para hacer su brindis. Ella serbia el sake.

-vamos toma tu vaso Naruto, aprovecha que acabas de cumplir tus 18-insistia la ojimiel

-esta bien oba-chan-suspiro resignado-solo porque eres peor si insistes así

A todos ellos se les sirvió sake a excepción de la ojiperla que aun no tenia a la edad pero de igual manera no le gustaba el hecho de beber así que se sentía feliz de solo tener refresco.

-¡SALUD!-gritaron todos al unísono

-wakala-susurro el ojiazul y camino rápidamente para que no lo vieran dirigiéndose al baño de la habitación donde se había cambiado

-¿Naruto-kun?-camino detrás de él la novia

-esto es asqueroso-se escuchaba decir al pobre y asqueado joven que se enjuagaba le boca en el baño con la puerta abierta

-¿estas bien Naruto-kun?-preguntaba preocupada la pelinegra mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

-si-la miro pícaramente-pero aun tengo ese horrible sabor en la boca

-¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-si por favor

-ahora vengo-salió rápidamente

Fue a buscar un poco de comida y algo de beber en la cocina, para quitarle el sabor a alcohol al zombi, vio unos dulces y se los llevo, pasando desapercibida porque los demás seguían haciendo brindis

-creo que ya no tienen sentido -_-u solo lo hacen por seguir tomando-pensaba mientras se dirigía a la habitación

-ya llegaste Hinata-chan-dijo el rubio sentado en la cama

-si toma te he traído esto-le dio todo lo que llevaba

-gracias Hinata-chan

-no es nada-se sentó a su lado mirando como él comía desesperado por borrar ese horrible sabor de su boca-¿mejor?

-creo, ¿Qué hacen los demás?

-siguen brindando-recordó-pero ya no se porque solo gritan salud y vuelven a servirse mas

-que asco, no se como les puede gustar

-yo tampoco se

-es verdad, tu te salvaste de las insistencias de Tsunade-obachan

-si, me alegro por eso-dijo aliviada

-humm…- se levantó el chico y se asomó por la puerta viendo que todos seguían con su tarea-tienes razón están muy entretenidos-dijo cerrando la puerta

-espero que te haya servido esto-decía sin ver lo que hacia el rubio ya que estaba recogiendo lo que había llevado-¿ya se ha ido el sabor de sake?

-no lo se Hi-na-ta-chan-se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído

-Na…Naruto-kun-la chica sentía escalofríos por la cercanía

-dime ¿has probado alguna vez el sake?

-n…no

-¿segura?-seguía susurrando a su oído mientras ella se iba haciendo hacia atrás

-s…si-topo con la pared

-¿me arias un favor Hinata-chan?-la acorralo contra la pared

-etto

-por favor ¿si Hi-na-ta-chan?

-e…esta bien

-¿me ayudarías a responderte lo que me habías preguntado?-ahora la miraba a los ojos

-¿q…que quieres que haga?-dijo con dificultad

-algo simple dime si sea ido el sabor a sake ¿si?

-¿y…yo como…?-no pudo terminar cuando sintió algo inesperado

El chico se había cansado del juego que había comenzado así que decidió ponerle fin antes de que lo interrumpieran. Así que la beso tiernamente, no quería que terminara ese momento ya que después tendría que explicar su comportamiento.

La chica por su parte estaba impactada pero inmensamente feliz, era su primer y mas deseado beso, nunca espero que eso pasara y mucho menos ese día y de esa manera, sin embargo se dejo llevar.

Ambos se separaron a falta de aire y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿y entonces?

-no, ya no sabes a sake

-me alegro, yo tampoco siento ese sabor

-¿enserio?-pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

-si y he descubierto algo interesante

-¿qué?-se sentía encantada por lo antes sucedido

-algo que sabe mejor que el ramen, es mi nuevo sabor favorito

-¿así cuál?

-tú

-¿yo?- se sorprendió

-si, me encanta-le tomo por las manos-para mi seria un honor ser el novio de la chica mas hermosa del mundo- se volvió a acercar-¿me darías el honor?

-el honor es mío Naruto-kun

-entonces de ahora en adelante será nuestro-se acercó y volvió a besarla con un poco mas de intensidad-sera mejor que salgamos antes de que piensen mal Hinata-chan

-s…si-dijo apenada por el comentario que él había hecho

Ambos salieron de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, esperando que nadie hubiera notado su ausencia. Para su sorpresa seguían haciendo brindis por todo.

-chicos ¿dónde se metieron?-preguntaba la rubia menor mirándolos acusadoramente

-Naruto-kun se sintió un poco mal-justifico la ojiperla

-ya veo-observo los labios de ambos y noto en ambos una combinación de colores negro y rojo-y supongo que tu te encargaste de que se sintiera mejor

-vamos un ultimo brindis-gritaba la rubia medico ya borracha-¿Quién tiene uno?

-yo-grito la bruja rubia

-anda dilo-le gritaron

-propongo un brindis-le dio sus vasos a los dos muertos vivientes-se que no te gusta el sake-le dijo en bajo al rubio-un brindis por la nueva pareja-señalo a sus compañeros-Naruto y Hinata

-salud-gritaron todos sin sorpresa-felicidades-les decían mientras unos aplaudían

-…..-ambos chicos se quedaron viendo preguntándose como se enteraron

-reconozco mi maquillaje y no recuerdo habérselo puesto a Hinata-respondió a su silencio-ni a ti haberte puesto rojo en los labios-siguió explicando-además no pretendían ocultarlo o ¿si?

-bueno-empezó la ojiperla

-no me digas que me he equivocado

-no, claro que no-reclamo el rubio

-¿entonces tengo razón?

-si, le he pedido a Hinata-chan que sea mi novia

-en ese entonces brindemos-se metió la líder

-salud-levanto su vaso la rubia menor

-salud-dijeron al unísono todos de nuevo

Todos bebieron su ultimo brindis de la noche.

-Hinata-chan-se acerco el ojiazul a ella

-no es necesario que agregues el "chan"-comento ella

-¿sabes por qué te lo digo, verdad?

-si…-la interrumpió

-entonces lo diré, porque pienso hacerte feliz durante el resto mi vida-se acercó mas a su rostro-porque te amo

-ho-se sorprendió por lo dicho-no lo creo-susurro

-es verdad, te amo y no dejare de decirlo-la beso-¿es que solo tu lo puedes sentir eso por mi?-ella solo se ruborizo-te amo Hinata-chan

-te amo Naruto-kun

Y tras una fiesta donde se recuerda el fin de la vida de las personas, es como empieza la unión de dos para iniciar una nueva.

FIN


End file.
